


The One Inch Princess

by Aratoamin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Meditation, One Inch Princess, Self-help, What would you imagine?, one true wish, quick write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratoamin/pseuds/Aratoamin
Summary: You meet a tiny girl in a wildflower field. She offers to grant you a wish.





	

_One Inch Princess…_

A tiny little girl, no bigger than your thumb, peers out from behind the stem of a radiant daisy. Shy, she is. And you would be too if you were her size. To her, you are a giant; large and ferocious compared to her tiny frame.

Reaching a hand down, you place it palm side up against the dirt. The tiny princess hides behind the daisy’s stem, as far from your view as she can get. “I will not hurt you.” you coax the girl from her hiding spot. Her petit bare feet step gently onto your fingers. She walks her way hesitantly to the center of your palm before kneeling down.

You lift her up, cradling your other hand underneath the other for more support in holding her. Her blue dress, made of the petals of wildflowers and tied with a thin blade of grass around her waist fans out around her. Her dark hair blows freely behind her in the wind.

“One Inch Princess…” Your voice is low, almost in disbelief.

The tiny princess nods. “I am here because you need me. Something in your life needs my help.” She folds her hands and places them on her lap, raising her head to meet your gaze. Those doe-like brown eyes are sincere.

“Tiny little princess…What is your name?” A smile breaks across her face as she replies that her name is Azalea. _Princess Azalea._ “I am here to grant your wish. You called for me, and here I am.” Azalea stands on your palm, her gaze never breaking with yours. “My wish?”

You think back long and hard. _What are you unhappy about? What do you need to find happiness?_ The answer eludes you, even as Azalea begins to climb your arm to sit upon your shoulder. “What makes you the happiest in the entire world? Think back to a time in the past when your heart was filled with so much joy and love that you thought there was no more room for anything in it.”

Azalea’s words float through your ear and into your mind. You close your eyes, imagining a time when you were at your most peaceful.

_Go ahead. Do just this. Close your eyes and count to ten._

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

_Five._

_Six._

_Seven._

_Eight._

_Nine._

_Ten._

_What did you imagine? What came to mind? Was it a time with your best friend or was it a time with an important family member? Just keep that thought in mind for this next part. Okay?_

Azalea’s words grow fainter, as if floating away the closer you get to your happiest thought. “Do you have your thought? Good.” You feel her tiny feet flit down your arm and back to your waiting palms. “Open your eyes.” She calls out.

When you open your eyes, the tiny princess is no longer there. You are alone in the field of wildflowers. Azalea’s laughter rings out as a gust of wind circles around your head, but she is nowhere to be seen. “Your wish has been granted. Whenever you are troubled, think back to this memory, and all worries will disappear!”

_Did it work for you?_ Whenever you are in a bind, think back to this memory. It will lift your spirits and bring you back to inner peace. To achieve total happiness, you must first root yourself in fond memories. Think back to Azalea, the One Inch Princess that only appears to those in need of a wish granted. The One Inch Princess whose purpose is to bring happiness to whoever is lucky enough to come across her.

I hope that, any time you feel troubled, your own Azalea finds you and you achieve the greatest happiness in life.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was just a quick write because I have so much going on in my life right now that I needed to find my own Azalea. I hope that someday, when you need it most, you find your own One Inch Princess as well.


End file.
